Family After All
by keekers15
Summary: Amusingly cutefic. Pretend Adam wasn't a ghoul and the apocolypse wasn't coming. No slash. Oneshot. FIRST CHAPTER EDITED
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter Edited!!!**_

**A/N- **So this was just an interesting and what I thought was slightly amusing thought that I ended up writing down. This doesn't really have any place in the actual series. Just imagine Sam and Dean's lives weren't completely screwed up with apocalypse crap and if Adam actually ended up being Adam and not some ghoul who likes poking its fingers in people.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of its themes or characters… I just like playing with them.

Somehow Dean had got stuck with Adam last night. Sam usually was the one who ended up with the runt in his bed but they'd been so tired when they got back to the motel from their latest hunt they'd collapsed on whatever was most convenient, not thinking twice on the matter. And of course, as stubborn as Winchesters go, both Dean and Adam had a firm hold on each end of the motel's thin cotton comforter and it was stretched to its max as the two Winchesters were half falling off the two sides of the mattress.

Dean groaned as he slowly came to consciousness, rolling over he first noticed the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, then his kid brother trying to hog all his blankets away. With a sleepy glare directed at his youngest sibling, Dean grabbed a better hold of the fabric and gave a hard pull.

His sleeping brother promptly tumbled off the side of the bed and hit the ground with a dull thud accompanied by a small grunt of achievement from Dean. There was a pause of about three seconds before a groan of pain finally followed up the thud.

"I hate you." Came a groggy voice from the floor. Dean had to bite down the fond smile that was tugging at his lips.

"You love me an' you know it." Dean muttered back.

A non-committal grunt came from the floor.

Dean closed his eyes, playing with the idea of getting some more sleep.

A moment later the bed dipped as the brat climbed back into Dean's bed and a section of blanket was pealed away from him.

Dean's groan of protest was cut short as he felt a pair of arm snake around him.

"wuddjoo doing? Ged off me. I don't cuddle." Dean grumbled, trying to nudge off his kid brother.

"Cold." Adam stated simply not relinquishing his grip at all.

"Don't care. Off." Dean kicked out blindly behind him, missing his brother completely.

"Cooold." Adam almost whined.

Dean tried giving one more elbow, before sighing, resigned and going limp. He really didn't like admitting just how much his brothers had him under their thumbs.

A poorly concealed giggle came from his side and he glared at its direction.

"You know you like it." Adam's amused voice came from his side.

"Do not like where this conversation is going." Dean snorted, thinking about waking himself up enough to deliver a well placed kick. "I can tell you, if I ever were to jump the fence, I can promise, it most definitely wouldn't be with you, you scrawny runt." Giving another pathetic attempt to wriggle free.

"Please spare me the knowledge of who my big brother would go gay for." Adam pleaded, smirking against his brother's back.

Dean rolled his eyes before turning onto his back and spreading his arms eagle so that his left arm landed directly on his brother's face, making the kid grunt in pain before wriggling himself free so that the arm was under his head.

Adam was still grimacing distastefully when he settled down again, making Dean's brow furrow in concern.

"You ok there, Bed Bug?" Dean asked, bending his occupied arm and ruffling the kid's hair.

Adam glanced at his brother's face. He'd honestly had expected to find himself back on the floor by now. His oldest brother had been somewhat distant with him for the last three months, (Which was actually for as long as he'd known him and just how sad was that?) ever since he'd gotten on the road with him and Sam and started getting trained up for the job. Then again, Dean wasn't really the kind to be particularly affectionate, so maybe Adam had misjudged his distance that for simply not wanting him around. Of course, you wouldn't guess any of that about Dean if you were to walk into their motel room at that particular moment.

That made Adam smile slightly. Maybe he was finally getting accepted as a Winchester, as a brother. After weeks of training, weeks of hard work, weeks of just trying to fit in with his brothers. Maybe it wasn't all for naught, maybe they wouldn't decide he was a lost cause and ditch him on an interstate somewhere. Maybe he could have a family here. As screwed up as this life was, it really didn't bother him the way he figured it probably should… at least he had family here.

And so, it was for that reason he _didn't_ tell Dean just how much his back hurt from getting thrown into cabinets, counters and anything else that might have been conveniently painful last night. That might sound a little backwards but by now he'd seen both his brothers with much worse than just a couple bruises from being tossed around by the bad guy and he hadn't heard one complaint from either of them on any occasion. He didn't want them to think he was whining after only a couple of hunts.

"Kiddo?"

Dean's voice cut into Adam's wandering thoughts, his face becoming more creased with worry by the second.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised up from being a poltergeist's play thing last night." Adam quickly supplied.

Dean frowned down at the kid with worry. They hadn't really taken the time to patch each other up last night, they'd all been tired and no one was seriously injured so they'd let it slide. Maybe he should check the kid out.

"Alright, I'm getting up. You need anything?" Dean asked, scratching at the kid's head affectionately.

"Naw, I'm good." Adam answered, not letting go of his brother.

"Kay…"

After a minute of listening to the shower continue to run and Dean, not making any move to get up, Adam looked up at his brother.

"Dean?"

"Shut up, I'm comfy."

Adam laughed and rested his head back against his brother's shoulder and tried to entangle himself further with his brother; After last night's events he really just wanted to feel _safe_ for a second and his big bad brother certainly supplied that, but damnit his back still hurt like a bitch. It felt hot, and sore and sticky and annoying.

Everything in Dean was telling him to tease his baby brother about this hugantic chickflick moment but couldn't bring himself to do it. After all he was cuddling _back_, which made him just as big a target for teasing.

After about another minute…

"Food. Hungry. Breakfast."

Dean rolled his eyes at the statements.

"Remind me again why we thought picking up a teenager and bringing him hunting with us was a good idea?" Dean muttered to himself. "I mean seriously, all you guys do is demand things in one word sentences: hungry, sleepy, cold, and in your case, 'cuddle'." Dean complained, rolling his eyes again.

Adam huffed a laughed into his brother's shoulder; he didn't think Dean realized that he'd started too distractedly, brush his fingers through Adam's hair with the hand which was attached to the arm that his little brother had apparently claimed to be his.

"You're lucky Sam is taking one of his long girly showers or I'd have to kick you out. I'd never live this down, I don't _cuddle _you see."

Adam snorted, "Yeah, I've noticed." nudging his brother in the ribs with his shoulder.

Dean glared, "This is a one time thing."

"What, like one of your one night stands?" Adam asked with a teasing grin.

"Shut up."

"Just asking."

"Shut up."

"You know, where I come from its ok to express feelings." Adam explained, as if to a five year old.

"Dude, you were raised by chicks."

"…And?"

"You don't know how to be a guy, it's the only reason I let you get away with this touchy feely crap." Dean tried, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Oh really?" Adam asked in a tone that clearly stated that he didn't believe a word of it.

"Totally."

"How bout that."

And like that the conversation ceased and the comfortable, amused silence returned.

Dean had never thought he'd get the hang of this kid. He was raised to think that family was everything, family is what you're supposed to fight for, family is what you trust. And for a long time, Dean's family was his Dad and Sammy. That was his family. That was it; there was no one else left.

Then out of no where this kid seemed to simply pop in existence, practically out of no where and _he_ was supposed to be family too. How was he supposed to act when there was person sitting in front of him who was practically an adult and supposedly his brother, yet he knew next to nothing about the guy?

Like he'd had the damnedest clue.

So he'd kept himself distant. Watching. Learning.

Now, finally, after months of research-by-observation… he could say he knew his youngest sibling. Knew his favorite foods, knew what kind of movies he liked, knew all his smallest mannerisms the same way he knew Sam's; the same way he figured he should know his brothers, and something had clicked.

The kid in his arms now was _his_ and there was no taking him away. He knew he'd protect him to the world's very end. Somehow it suddenly felt like Adam had always been there.

Dean sighed contentedly and unconsciously pulled his kid brother a little closer, shaking himself of his morbid thoughts.

The water in the bathroom finally shut off.

"Alright, I'm actually gonna get up this time."

"Yahuh."

"Seriously."

"Yep."

"Okay." Dean didn't move, Chickfick moments weren't supposed to be this comfortable.

After a moment Adam turned his face into his brother's side and got a better grip on his shirt.

Dean rolled his eyes with that stupid, fond smirk pulling at his lips again, "Glad we're on the same page here kid."

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last chapter edited!!!! **__Please go back and read again if you only read it when I first posted this, I've changed some things to match the rest of the story._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of its themes or characters.

Sam walked out of the bathroom not a minute later, in dark wash jeans and a light t-shirt and started grinning almost instant after a brief moment of shock.

At the sight of Sam's sloppy grin, Dean sent an instant death glare. Adam wrapped, half asleep in his brother's arms didn't even look up from his comfortable position to acknowledge Sam's entrance.

"Not a word." The words were said with deadliness that was meant to keep Sam quiet and it usually did unless the situation was too tempting.

Sam had been starting to feel like his older brother would never fully accept this new addition to their family. He'd completely refused to do anything with the kid that might qualify as a bonding experience. But leave it to Dean, as soon as you start to doubt him, he'll surprise you.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to his duffle to search for socks, his face settling to an amused smile.

Dean sighed and began the process of extricating himself from his little brother's stubborn limbs; he really didn't want to be the subject of Sam's knowing glances. He was met with a groan of what Dean assumed to be protest but didn't sound quite right, making Dean pause before finally rolling out of bed and turning to look at the lump of blankets that was his brother with a frown. Something wasn't right.

"Dean." Came a suddenly sharp tone from the other end of the room.

Dean's head snapped up to look at his other brother, but Sam wasn't looking at him. Not directly anyways, Dean looked down at himself to see what his brother was staring at that would make him get that look on his face. Dean didn't like that look.

The blood drain from his face when he saw the arm which had been the one wrapped around his little brother was covered in red, sticky liquid.

"Sonuvabitch."

In a second, Dean had all but pounced back onto the bed with Sam directly on his heels, groping at the blankets covering their brother.

Needless to say, Adam was surprised.

"What the f-" Adam started to say as he failed to pull his blankets back, but was promptly cut off as a pair of hands grabbed a hold of the color of his t-shirt and he was pulled (not as gently as was probably intended) into a sitting position. Adam gasped as the movement sent a wave of pain up his ribs and lower back.

He was being pulled in two different directions as two pairs of hands continued to panic across his torso and after a moment of searching both paused long enough for Adam to open his eyes and look up at both his brothers' faces through his lashes. They were looking right back at him with confusion, concern and… dare he say they looked afraid? But that couldn't be right. His brothers weren't _afraid _of anything. Nothing could scare them, Zombies, ghosts and werewolves combined.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other briefly before Dean curled his fingers into the fabric of Adam's shirt again and pulling him further forward so his brother's face was resting against his solid shoulder; going about it in much more gentle manner than the first time.

Adam could feel his brothers lean over him to get a look at his back. The action was quickly followed by a few choice curse words from both the bodies that were hovering over him, making Adam tense.

Dean could kick himself for being to lazy to order a check up on everyone when they got back to the room last night. How could he be that stupid? But it's not like it was completely his fault, after all, the stupid kid hadn't said a _word_. Would it have killed him to just say, 'Hey guys, could you wake up enough to stitch up my _mangled back?_', or it didn't even need to be that much. He could have just mumbled a 'Man, my back hurts.' And either one of them would have been on it in a second.

Dean clenched his jaw, and glared at the wounds on his baby brother's back with a ferocity which should have them mending all on their own.

"Sam-"

"I'm on it." And his non-mangled brother was out the door to retrieve their first-aid kit from the trunk of the impala in a blink.

With a tired sigh, Dean pulled back from his brother, to be met with unsure green eyes staring up at him. Dean only gave them a glare before shaking his head slightly and getting to his feet.

"On your stomach." The oldest Winchester order.

Adam paused for only half a second as a smart remark came to mind before doing as he was told, not wanting to mess with the dangerous look in Dean's eyes. He also briefly debated asking what was the matter but didn't think that would earn him any brownie points with his brother.

"A little bruised up." Dean muttered under his breath, shaking his head while he mocked Adam's words from earlier, "A little bruised up, my ass." Then rethought his words.

Adam snorted and Dean glared at the back of his head as he hovered over his brother, ready to offer assistance as Adam turned onto his front. His eyes then trailed down to the red dyed, tattered piece of fabric that hid his brother's wounds. He then cringed when he thought of how much it was gonna hurt the kid to try and get that t-shirt off. The dried blood was gonna stick to his back like glue.

Adam turned his head to the side to try and get a look at his brother when Dean remained silent for slightly too long silent.

"What?"

Dean just shook his head, "I am _so_ not letting you pull the innocent card. You _cannot_ tell me something that bleeds that much doesn't hurt."

Adam was saved from having to answer as Sam lumbered back in with long strides, first-aid kit in hand. Dean was satisfied to note that Adam had the sense to duck his head back towards the headboard as to avoid the hard look in the new arrival's eye.

"I got this, Dean." Sam told him off as Dean reached for the medical box, and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

Pulling out a pair of medical scissors, Sam began the work of cutting the bloodstained shirt off his brother and doing his best to be gentle when pulling the fabric from his back, but little gasps still escaped. At least said gasps were able to camouflage the two oldest Winchester's loss of breath at the damage.

Pieces of glass, still embedded in the kid's back explained why the wounds had yet to stop bleeding, large colorful splotches of blue, green and yellow were beginning to form over swollen ribs and the idiot was still muttering how he was _fine_.

"Shut up, Adam. That's pretty damn far from fine." Dean snapped, annoyed by his brother's attempts to pacify their worries. Reaching over his brother, Dean pulled out a bottle of morphine from the aid kit, while Sam was busy trying to distinguish shirt from skin.

Heading to the bathroom, Dean filled a paper cup with water before pouring two pills into his hand and walking back across the room to the occupied bed. Dean gestured for Adam to take the pills concealed in his hand and held the cup of water in front of his face. He could only see the corner of a frown on his brother's face since it was turned to the wall but he held out a hand for Dean to drop the pills into.

"What's this?" Dean flinched slightly at the pained strain in his little brother's voice. Sam had finally successfully removed the stubborn shirt from the baby of the family and was sitting back waiting for Adam to take the morphine before he'd start on the painful task of removing the glass.

"Happy pills. Take them."

"You know, I'm really not one of those druggie kids who take prescription drugs in-"

"Adam." Dean said shortly, if not a little loudly. He was so not in the mood to deal with his brother's ridiculously timed, dry humor.

Adam conceded and Dean was able to relax slightly as he sat on the bed next to him.

After about a minute of just sitting there, Adam finally inquired, "Wudjoo guys jus' sittin' there fer."

The brothers were happy to note the slur in his voice: morphine working it's magic.

"Waiting for you to pass out." Sam replied calmly, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh…"

And a moment later, Adam was breathing slowly and deeply. Asleep.

Dean plucked the tweezers out of the aid kit before his brother could reach them, causing Sam to frown at him but didn't complain, simply pulling out a needle and thread and began sterilizing.

"Stupid of us not to check him out last night. That thing was throwing him around pretty good." Sam muttered as he set out a Petri dish for the glass Dean would be extricating and pulled one out for himself as well, to use for sterilizing.

Dean snorted as he dunked his tweezers in some alcohol, "Stupid of _him_ for not mentioning it. That shouldn't even be something we have to tell him to do."

Steadying his hand, Dean pulled out a well wedged piece of glass followed by a gush a blood causing Dean to call out for a towel, which was quickly supplied by a hurried Sam, who watched, feeling rather useless as Dean applied pressure to the badly placed wound in their little brother's back.

He really should have expected this from Dean. His brother may not be particularly affectionate on a day to day basis but when his family was hurting he was on top of it in a second and offered anything said family might need. And judging by the little scene Sam had walked in on this morning, maybe he even did that subconsciously; when he didn't even know they were hurt. Maybe it was kind of like a sixth sense for Dean, knowing when his brothers were feeling down. Sam couldn't even begin to count the number of times his brother had been there to make him feel better. Even for the simplest things, and it was always in a uniquely 'Dean' way.

"Why do you think that is, by the way?" Sam asked with a frown.

"What?" Dean asked distractedly as he lifted the towel a little to check and see if the bleeding had stopped and removing it when it had.

"Why didn't he tell us. Why did we have to find out by finding blood on your hands." Sam said loudly, clearly confused and frustrated.

Hearing his brother's tone, Dean looked up to meet Sam's eyes. He was just as confused as he was.

"I dunno, Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of its themes or characters, don't sue me.

Adam came to consciousness with a painful moan. His 'happy pills' as Dean had called them, had clearly started to ware off.

He felt a hand down his torso only to find that his brothers had securely bound his wounds to cover all the way around, to most of his chest and midsection.

Scrunching his eyes, Adam turned his body so he was laying on his back and was impressed when it didn't actually hurt as much as he'd expected. It was probably due to the thick bandages, keeping his wounds from brushing against the sheets, but then again it could also be attributed to some happy pill side effects. For some reason Adam had to agree with the later because last he remembered, he'd been in a fair amount of pain.

When he opened his eyes, he instantly regretted it and wondered if he could get away with feigning falling back to sleep now that his eyes were open.

He had a big brother sitting on either side of the end of his bed and judging by their comfortable postures, they'd been there a while: Dean with one leg stretched down the side of the mattress, arms crossed, leaning against the foot board and Sam with his ankle crossed over his knee, arms crossed, leaning against the foot board.

Neither one looked particularly happy with him. Adam could find anger, inquiry, frustration and stubbornness in their gazes and although he could find a fair amount of concern, he couldn't find much friendliness.

Adam felt like he was a six year old who was about to be scolded by his parents for lighting a bunch of firecrackers and setting them in a cranky old neighbor's mailbox. He couldn't help but act the part either, by ducking his head and fretting with the hem of the bedspread.

"How you feeling?" Sam spoke first, in a softened voice, obviously having broken at the sight of his childish response.

Adam shrugged, not lifting his face, "Fine."

"Can we believe that?" Dean snapped coldly, not about to let his brother off the hook as easy as Sam had.

Adam felt a muscle twitch in his jaw at the iciness of the statement. He couldn't bring himself to meet Dean's eyes; he'd had some experience with Dean disguising hurt or concern with anger but never anything that got him this worked up. Adam didn't understand why this was such a big deal, _they_ played all their injuries down too.

"Listen, Adam," Sam started, clearly thinking more reasonably than Dean was at the moment, "The survival rate of this job isn't exactly that of say a tax accountant's. You gotta let us know when you're banged up so we can fix it." He paused before continuing "We're your big brothers, it's kind of our job."

Sam gave Adam a shy grin. He was still getting used to this having a little brother thing, but he was beginning to see where Dean was coming from with his 'You're my little brother, I'm supposed to protect you' gig. As his brother, of course Sam wanted to be there for Dean as much as he was there for him. To have his back in a fight, to stick up for him, to back him up or offer advice, but it wasn't like Dean _needed_ that stuff most of the time. With Adam it felt like he kind of did. He was so young and inexperienced and naive and such a… _teenager_ that it felt like he really just needed someone to protect him from the big bad world and who better to do that than a couple of brothers who were very much _not_ teenagers? Sam and Dean were one hundred percent qualified to be that.

Adam frowned and looked about half way up, not quite brave enough to lock eyes with his brother and his gaze ended up hovering around Sam's collarbone.

"I didn't think it was that bad…" Adam murmured.

A loud sound of rather unamused amusement came from the other side of the bed, causing Adam to switch collarbones, "Not that bad? Seriously? Thirty stitches and three cracked ribs and you're gonna try telling us that it didn't hurt like a bitch?"

Adam's eyes dropped back to the blankets, losing all the confidence they'd gained since he'd woken up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean looking across the bed and shaking his head in disbelief at Sam.

"I think he must still be high on morphine."

Sam snorted, unimpressed with his brother's tirade.

"It's never such a big deal when _you_ guys down play an injury." Adam mumbled.

"Well at least we say enough to let each other know when we need to be patched up. You didn't say a damn thing." Dean snapped, bristling at the accusation.

"Dean, shut up and calm down." Sam told his brother sharply, feeling ill-tempered.

"Adam." Sam said softly, turning back to his little brother who finally looked up to meet his eyes and just that act seemed to deflate Dean somewhat, who looked suddenly weary.

"Hey, buddy." Sam gave a little grin at his success, "Wanna tell me why you didn't wanna tell us you were hurt?" He asked simply.

Adam's eyes felt like scurrying away again but Sam's gaze seemed to have a good grip on them.

"C'mon, kiddo." Sam prompted, giving his brother's leg a little prod through the blankets.

"Well, you guys are all tough and you never complain about anything. From twenty hours driving in the impala to motel bathrooms that smell like something dead. I just didn't want you guys to think I was whining after only a few months, when you guys have been doing this forever. I didn't want you guys to think you made a mistake in taking me in the first place and decide to up dump me in the nearest possible location or something." Adam said barely audible, going red from embarrassment.

Dean was suddenly very much a part of the conversation.

"Dude, seriously? That's what this is all about? You're afraid we're gonna leave you? That's what you almost died for?" Dean burst out, surprised and somewhat exasperated.

Adam shrugged, murmuring something almost inaudible about how Dean was exaggerating simple injuries, his eyes resting on the bedspread yet again.

Dean bit his lip, reevaluating the situation, then continued slowly, "Cuz, I'm sorry to break it to you kid, but you're not getting rid of us anytime soon. You're stuck with us, no getting out of it." Dean said seriously, a small smile pulling at his mouth that turned into a beaming one when his baby brother finally lifted his eyes to meet him. "And come on, dude, what do you mean 'we don't whine', Sammy whines all the time." He said pointing an accusatory finger across the bed at his brother.

Sam huffed a laugh, "Oh and you don't? You whine all day if you for _any_ reason have to get out of bed any time before eight in the morning."

"Anytime before eight in the morning is an ungodly hour, ask anyone." Dean defended.

"Dean, _most_ normal people have to get up for work before eight." Sam tried to convince.

Dean gaped for a moment, looking for a retort. When he couldn't find one, he did the next best thing.

"What do you know, you have a pink toothbrush."

Both were pulled from their wrapped argument when their youngest burst out laughing but it was quickly turned into a groan of pain as he hugged his arms around himself, wet coughs ensuing. His two brothers were scrambling up the bed, looking worried in a second, skirmish forgotten, trying to calm their hacking baby brother.

When the coughs finally died down, Dean pulled the kid's head towards him looking for signs of red liquid.

"You okay there, kiddo? That was kind of nasty sounding. Not coughing up blood are you? It's bad if you are, we'll have to bring you to the hospital. You're not, are you?"

Adam opened his mouth to sooth his brother's scurried questions, but stopped short when he felt the shirt that his brothers had obviously dressed him in being pulled up and glanced down to find Sam, trying to see if his wounds had bled through, without having to move him.

Adam frowned and batted both his brothers' worrying hands away.

"Quit it, I'm fine, seriously." Adam told them, a little exasperatedly, "Just don't make me laugh like that."

The concern didn't leave either brothers' face but Sam gave a nod.

"Kay, but you should probably get some rest." He said, replacing both shirt and blanket to the way he'd found them.

"'M not tired."

"TV then?" Dean asked a little more upbeat, grabbing the remote and pulling back Adam's blankets before sliding in next to him, resting his back against the head board.

"Take the injured kid's blankets then." Adam said with a mock glare at his brother as he was jostled slightly while Dean got comfortable and then moved to build up a pillow tower for Adam to sit up against.

"Thanks, I will." Dean teased, flashing a grin as he helped his brother sit up.

Dean turned to the TV and began shuffling through the channels, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a somewhat awkward looking Sam.

Not taking his eyes off the TV, Dean reached over his brother and pulled back the blankets on opposite side of the bed.

"In ya get, Sasquatch."

Sam rolled his eyes for show but happily conceded.

"Oof. You guys know that there is a whole nother bed like two feet away." Adam tried, suddenly finding himself in the middle of a Winchester sandwich.

Dean shrugged, "Meh, you might need us if we ended up watching something to funny for you." He needled.

"Dean, don't tease him, he's sick." Sam scorned.

"Well, it's not like I can joke with him, that just seems to make him sicker." Dean buffed.

Sam grinned at the truth in that and let it go.

Dean had finally settled on something from the discovery channel. Looked like 'Deadliest Catch' or something, but Adam wasn't really paying attention. With a brother's warm shoulder on each side of him, he felt more content than he'd ever remembered feeling. He kind of felt sort of invincible here and that was actually making him a little sleepy.

Letting his head fall back against the pillows, Adam dozed off feeling like part of a family.

**A/N- **Okay, so it's not exactly novel length like a promised some of you but I just don't feel like I have enough material to work with.

SO INSTEAD, I'm got a much better idea. I'm in the middle of writing a story where the ghouls who attacked Adam's family didn't wait till they did in the series, but got impatient and attacked when Adam was only 10 years old, killing his mother. Meaning a Winchester-raised-Adam story is on the way! Kind of confusing to explain exactly how I'm writing it (it makes sense I promise!) but I'm working on chapter 10 and I wanna get a little more written before I start posting and judging by the pace so far it's gonna end up pretty long.

Thanks for all the encouragement guys! I was actually really surprised by the positive response, I was expecting at least a couple flames from people who hate the idea of Adam, but you guys have been awesome! Hope to hear from you all! =)


End file.
